Go Fish
by Becca the fiend
Summary: It seemed like an innocent game, at first, until Yuuko was involved. What's a poor Watanuki to do? Especially when a plotting Doumeki comes into play. Implied slash. Completely silly. Read at own risk.


Disclaimer: xxxHolic does not belong to me, and I do not profit from this. Unfortunately.

* * *

"You've got to be _kidding_ me! I mean, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, because this is definitely something you'd do, but really. Strip Go Fish? I think you've seriously lost it, Yuuko."

The royally annoyed screechings of a teenage male broke through the relative calm surrounding the wish shop. The sound came from one of the traditional Japanese rooms inside the house, where three humans were currently seated on the floor around a pile of cards.

"Don't be so silly, Watanuki. You forgot that I'm making this a drinking game, too," the woman in the room chuckled as she spoke, clearly amused by the flailing of her part-time worker.

"How could I forget?! I was already aware you were a drunkard. But did you really have to invite _him_?" The part-timer pointed rather dramatically at the other teen male in the room, who currently had both his ears plugged.

"So loud," the other boy, Doumeki, muttered, his face as bored as ever. This seemed to agitate the other male even further, but, for once, Watanuki didn't say anything in response.

"Alright, the rules are; if you have the card someone asks for, and you must give it to them, you remove an article of clothing. If you are the person receiving the card, you take a drink of sake. Is that clear?" Yuuko explained, grinning rather deviously at the younger males.

The two teens responded with a groan from Watanuki, and the usual bored stare from Doumeki. The woman didn't seem perturbed as she dealt the cards, and created a messy pile in the middle of the circle.

"Let's begin."

As one might expect, Watanuki was the first to have to lose an article of clothing. Like any sensible person, he started by removing a sock, but he couldn't quell the feeling of unease at Yuuko's constant smirk while he removed said sock. He'd come to know that smirk well by now, and it never boded well for him at all.

Before Watanuki even realized it, he was kneeling on the floor in only his boxers, cheeks rather pink in embarrassment. He didn't know how it happened, but so far, he'd been the only one to be forced to remove clothing at all. He couldn't help but be glad that he hadn't chosen any of his patterned boxers today, and instead went for plain grey ones. He didn't need the added awkwardness, thank you very much.

Yuuko's turn was next. Her smirk had only grown as the game went on, and Watanuki was relieved of all his clothing. Watanuki felt his dread grow as the dimensional witch turned to him to speak.

"Do you have any threes, Watanuki-kun?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. Watanuki glanced at his cards, immediately noticing the rather evil-looking three sitting in his hand with a feigned innocence. It took only an instant before the truth of what Watanuki was about to be forced into sank in.

Needless to say, the loud teen exploded. The boy threw his cards in the general direction of the other players as he stood, shouting a long stream of obscenities. His face was a flaming red as he gathered his clothes fiercely, but whether the coloring was from anger or embarrassment was unclear.

"I'm not playing anymore," the teen managed to growl through the obscenities. And, with that, he stomped off to another room, probably to put his clothes back on, leaving the other two behind.

Yuuko, by this point, was laughing hard enough to bring tears to her eyes at her part-time worker's expense. The remaining teen's expression didn't change as he looked at the doorway the other had just disappeared through.

"Man, that boy is so entertaining! I can't believe he didn't try that in the first place!" The woman exclaimed once she'd regained the ability to breathe. Doumeki turned his gaze to her, raising one eyebrow at the woman's words.

"We would've made him play anyway," the boy stated evenly. The older woman hummed thoughtfully in response.

"That's true. Well, anyway, on the subject of your payment," the woman began, "I'll just take a bottle of your best sake for this. Normally, this would cost a lot more, but because terrorizing Watanuki is so fun, I'll could that as part of your price."

"Fine. I'll be sure to bring it next time," the boy replied. The woman smiled at him as she stood to leave.

"Good. I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

AN: I love using Yuuko to make card games awkward. Hahahaha. And you know she'd do this, too. I mean, when she told Watanuki to strip after losing MahJong, she probably would have made him do it. But I guess she took pity on him then, lol. This time she wasn't so nice, though. But that's because Doumeki is paying to get her to make Watanuki play strip Go Fish with them. But neither of those two are so cruel as to make Kimi-kun go completely naked, after all.

As you can probably tell, this is implied DoumekixWatanuki in here. And if you're wondering why Doumeki had to ask Yuuko to get Watanuki to play a stripping game with them, well, I have an answer. You see, how else would Doumeki get to see a nearly naked, flustered, and absolutely adorable Watanuki, without severely creeping the poor boy out? At least Watanuki kind of expects something like this from Yuuko, anyway. Which is why Doumeki had no problem convincing her to go along with it. She enjoys torturing Watanuki as much as I do, hahaha.

This was hilarious to write, lol.


End file.
